The Tale of a Kiss
by StarAngel148
Summary: Blaine make a vow to kiss Kurt, and from then on Kurt's waiting for it. The story of their first kiss. AUish Kurt/Blaine one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine are owned by Fox. Glee too.**

**A/N: This came to me while watching Sex and the City- still don't know how. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Dial 1 for Kurt, V-Day Aplomb and my Sam/Quinn stories. I would write out everyone's name, but I don't have the time right now. Read, enjoy, review!**

**The Tale of a Kiss**

"I'm going to kiss you."

Kurt's mouth popped open and froze. The rest of his friends- Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Quinn- stood in stunned silence. For a second, Kurt wondered if everyone else was having the same bizarre dream as him.

"Here? Now?" His voice was taking a slightly hysterical tone. He'd spent hours dreaming about the circumstances that would lead to his first kiss with Blaine- a romantic walk in the park, a moonlit dance underneath a blanket of stars, tentatively but unexpectedly after a duet. He never imagined it would happen the food court of the Lima mall, a bag from Sephora in his hands.

Blaine laughed. "Silly." He tapped Kurt's nose lightly. "No, not right this second. I haven't really thought about when I'm going to kiss you. I just thought I should let you know that I'm going to kiss you. Someday."

He nodded at the girls and threw Kurt one more dazzling smile before he walked away. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine's figure until he disappeared. They all came out of their stupors almost simultaneously.

"Wow." "Ohmygod!" "What?" "Hot." Four girls said overlapping each other's voice.

Kurt didn't hear his friend's reactions, he just silently swooned.

* * *

When Blaine had asked him to study, he hadn't actually thought they would study. Now, they were in the Dalton library and if he had to spend another minute doing his Latin homework then he was going to snap.

"Can we do something else?" Kurt whined.

"Like what." Blaine continued to work on his Calculus homework.

He thought about it for a second, what could they do on a Wednesday night?

"Let's have a water balloon fight."

Blaine's pencil paused and his mouth quirked. "Water balloon fight?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, exactly. I haven't had one since I was a kid. We'll fill balloons up with water, milk, and kool-aide, then hide them around the outside of school. We can have an all-out war."

He clapped his hands in excitement. Blaine wanted to politely reject the idea, but Kurt's hopeful face stopped him.

"I've never been in a water balloon fight before."

Two hours later Kurt found himself hiding behind the auditorium. Blaine, if that was his real name, had claimed never to throw a water balloon before, but he was currently dominating Kurt. He was soaked to the bone and sulking about the fact that he'd only hit Blaine twice. Shifty-liar.

"Kurt…" Blaine sing-songed. "Come out, come out wherever you are." His laughter echoed into Kurt's ears. "You might as well come out. You know you can't beat me. Surrender, I might go easy on you."

He scoffed and whispered. "In your dreams."

Blaine was suddenly in front of him, balloon poised to be thrown. "My dreams are much more exciting than this."

He covered his face and braced himself for the impact. The balloon never hit him, but he still heard the pop. He looked from between his fingers.

"Did you just burst that over your own head?"

Blaine's hair was plastered to one side, bits of balloon stuck in it and he looked adorable. Kurt giggled. He rushed over and began fussing with Blaine's hair- pulling out balloon part and ruffling milk out of the silky chestnut locks.

He flicked his eyes up and Blaine stared back at him intently. This was it, the moment. Blaine would lean down and kiss him. Instead he got blindsided by a balloon.

He froze at the unexpected sensation as Blaine laughed. He threw up his hands.

"What the hell?" Kurt shouted. Then he turned back for the balloon he'd set down minutes ago. "Oh, it's on." He playfully hissed.

Blaine back away slowly. "Kurt, please. Think about this." Kurt continued to advance. "Buddy?"

He raised his hand and Blaine ran away the second his arm moved.

* * *

In the movies, people normally shared a kiss after having dinner together. That was Kurt's motivation in asking Blaine to the Flying Oven for pizza.

They'd split a deluxe pizza, and exchanged life stories. Kurt had told Blaine all about the McKinley Glee drama and Blaine had told Kurt all about his parents' divorce. After paying for dinner- because the askee of a date always paid- Blaine had offered to walk him the fourteen blocks home. They were silent for the majority of the walk.

"I had a nice time. Thanks for dinner." Blaine said.

He beamed. "My pleasure. Thanks for walking me home."

He knew he was blushing and when he looked at Blaine, his face was flushed as well. He reached out, tentatively, until Blaine's hand was in his own. They exchanged shy smiles- their first hesitant step into couple status.

"So Hamilton's throwing a party tomorrow… and I thought maybe we could go together."

He looked into Blaine's eyes and his smile grew.

"Of course." Kurt held back a sigh and tried to tone down the excitement in his voice. The butterflies in his stomach made it hard though. "I'd love that."

His house loomed ahead. He wanted to continue walking alongside Blaine though. When they were at the door, Kurt nervously turned to face Blaine. This was it.

"Goodnight." They whispered to each other.

He leaned forward, aiming for the supple lips of the boy he was falling for. Instead his lips grazed Blaine's cheek.

"Bye." Blaine shot him one last toothy smile before turning around and leaving.

Kurt wanted to be disappointed- after all he'd gotten rough, stubbled skin instead of the soft, lithe one he meant to peck- but he'd held Blaine's hand. He could live with that.

For now.

* * *

Blaine had called him at three in the morning, in a panic. Kurt's sleep-addled mind had been slow to digest Blaine's rant until the word hospital had come up and then he was wide-awake.

He dressed hastily- he threw on a different shirt, left his pajama pants on, and put on two different shoes. He shook his father awake, explained the situation and drove like a manic to the hospital. He tracked Blaine down in the Intensive Care waiting room.

The second Blaine noticed him, he rushed into Kurt's arms. They held each other in bruising grips. Over Blaine's shoulder, Kurt acknowledge Blaine's mother and the other woman waiting with them. The tears started soon after.

"My dad had a heart attack." Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. "His girlfriend called me. And all I could think was… I wish Kurt was here."

He wanted to focus on Blaine and his grief, but the happiness he felt at his words was all-consuming. He ushered them both to the chairs.

"It'll be okay." He soothed as he run his hands over Blaine's hair. "I'm here now. It'll be okay. You're dad's going to be fine."

He held Blaine until the latter stopped crying.

"Thank you." Blaine said pulling away. "Thank you for being here."

Kurt stared deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"Where else would I be?"

He sat by Blaine's side, their hands intertwined, for two hours before the doctor came over. Blaine jumped out of his seat towards the doctor- along with his mother and his father's girlfriend- and he followed more slowly.

Before Blaine could ask anything, the doctor cut him off. "He's fine now. It took us a while to stabilize him and he flat-lined twice, but he's okay now. I will be recommending double bypass surgery within the next week and he should be back home in five weeks."

Blaine sucked in a steadying breath. "Thank you doctor." He murmured. "When can he get visitors?"

"Soon. We'll let you know."

Everyone shoot each other slight smiles and Kurt watched Blaine and his mother hug. Then Blaine was walking towards him again, grateful eyes piercing him.

"Kurt… I just want to thank you. For being here. I know I called, but you didn't have to come." Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I'm your friend Blaine. Of course I was going to come when you called. I'll always be here." Kurt said as they separated.

Something in Blaine's eyes shifted and Kurt swore he could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine framed his face, then slowly- searching Kurt's eye for signs of protest- brought his lips down onto Kurt's. The second their lips touched, Kurt closed his eyes and watched the lights explode behind his eyelids.

It was the last place he imagined it happening- in a hospital, Blaine's dad in Intensive Care and the smell of cleanliness in the air- but it was the most romantic moment of Kurt's life. It was better than he could ever have imagined it and more passionate than any kiss portrayed in the movies.

He wanted them to stay like this forever.

Blaine pulled back when air was necessary. Kurt opened his eyes then.

"I told you I'd kiss you eventually."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine closer, situating himself back into Blaine's arms. He's sure they gave the occupant of the Intensive Care waiting room a show.

**The End**


End file.
